


Неожиданность

by Cara2003



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гермионы неожиданные новости</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794002) by [madeleone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone). 



Северус замер в дверях, наблюдая за своей женой – подумать только, женой! У него не было ни малейшей идеи, за что она предпочла его другим, но он каждый день благодарил небеса за то, что ему хватило ума попасться на брачный крючок.  
Он заметил, что жена нахмурилась.  
– Гермиона? Что случилось, дорогая?  
– Ох, Северус, – Гермиона закусила губу. В ее глазах блеснули слезы. – Я была у Поппи.  
Северус сел рядом с женой, положив руку ей на живот в защитном жесте:  
– Что-то с ребенком?  
– Это не такие уж плохие новости, просто неожиданные.  
– Неожиданные?..  
– Как тебе мысль о сразу нескольких Снейпах?  
– Нескольких? То есть… больше, чем один?  
Гермиона кивнула.  
– Двойняшки, – ошеломленно выдохнул Северус. – Я никогда не думал…  
– Ну… Северус, это не двойняшки.  
– Не двой… Но тогда… Всемогущий Мерлин, – и без того бледное лицо Северуса побелело.  
– Ты ведь не собираешься падать в обморок?  
Он закрыл глаза и наклонился вперед, опустив голову между колен:  
– Просто скажи мне побыстрее.  
– Трое… тройняшки.  
Северус застонал:  
– Как такое могло случиться?  
– Ну, Поппи объяснила мне, что тройняшки получаются, если…  
– Проклятье, Гермиона, знаю я, как это случается. Меня интересует, как такое случилось с нами !  
Гермиона слабо улыбнулась:  
– Думаю, просто повезло.  
– Повезло? Предполагалось, что у нас будет один-единственный ребенок.  
– Я знаю, Северус, но мы же не можем сдать двоих из тройни обратно.  
Гермиона сморгнула набежавшие слезы, и Северус вдруг понял, что ведет себя, как полная скотина. Обняв жену, он притянул ее к себе на колени и начал гладить по животику. Гермиона склонила голову Северусу на плечо.  
– Мы ждем трех малышей, миссис Снейп, – прошептал он.  
– Трех, – согласилась она с улыбкой.  
Крепко обнимая жену, Северус снова возблагодарил небеса, а потом заявил:  
– Нянькой к ним позовем Поттера – он нам должен.


End file.
